


Nature

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [163]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: back when Marian is brought back, she gets into a confrontation/fight (up to u) with regina and marians injured and blames regina. People sorta turn against her and robin doesn't know what to think. ...u can take it from there. Would love to see u take your own spin on it :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

Regina was devastated. She should have known that she didn’t get a happy ever after. Villains never did, after all. It shouldn’t have been anything new to her; how many times had she lost out on a happy ending in her life? She had lost so much, and to be quite honest, she wasn’t all that sure she deserved one.

Despite her initial insistence of lashing out at Emma Swan, she knew it wasn’t really the Saviour’s fault that she brought her back from the past. Emma had a horrible tendency of trying to save people, and despite not actually being raised by Snow or Charming, it was such a typical trait of her to have considering who her parents were. It just went to show that somethings were ingrained in people due to nature and not just nurture.

She was walking down the main street of Storybrooke, when suddenly, she heard her name being called. However, it was not with a pleasant tone.

“Regina,” she heard Marian shout out. Turning to face the woman who was angrily marching toward her, she let out a sigh. What did that woman want now? Was it not enough that she took her husband and son back from Regina? What else was there left to take?

“Is there something you need?” Regina asked in a cool tone, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, I want you to stay out of my husband’s life!” Marian spat out. “He never should have taken **you** out of all people into his life or bed, and he certainly should not have brought a monster like you anywhere near Roland’s life.”

“Well it seems like you already achieved that, so unless you have something else to say, I’m going to be off,” Regina said, not at all impressed. She turned to leave, but not before she saw Marian angrily take a step forward toward her.

Unfortunately for her, she didn’t see the rather large crack in the sidewalk, and stepped right into it. She fell forward onto the hard pavement and let out a scream of pain.

Regina, despite wanting to leave, rolled her eyes, as she came forward to examine the woman’s injuries.

“Stay away from me!” Marian yelled out. Regina could see a crowd begin to for around them, trying to figure out what was happening. Unfortunately for her, she did not see the smirk that crossed the other woman’s face.

“What’s going on here?” Snow asked, rushing forward. She was looking over the scene, trying to assess for herself.

“I was trying to leave, and go home, when Regina hunted me down!” Marian said, as she attempted to stand. “She told me that she wanted Robin to herself and if I knew what was best for me, I would just leave the town for good. When I told her I wouldn’t, she got angry pushed me with magic!”

“Can you stand?” David asked her, trying to help her up.

Regina began to protest the story, but the murmurs had already began. The town barely trusted her before, and after this falsified story, it seemed as if they had already made up their minds.

“Home wrecker,” one of the dwarves spat at her. “Go back to your mansion, _Madame Mayor_. Clearly no one wants you here.”

“That’s not even close to what happened!” Regina protested, throwing her hands up. “Why would I use magic against her?”

“Just because you can,” One of the fairies said, looking at her disapprovingly. “How many times have you used magic against us to instill terror in us; to show dominance? Some things never change, Regina. Being evil is in your nature.”

She was about to say something when she saw Robin push forward, clearly having heard everything.

“Robin,” she murmured, hoping he would believe her. He was the one person who had believed her even when no one else had. Surely he would believe her now, right?

“Tell me it isn’t true,” he asked, looking at her pleadingly. He looked so lost with the situation, unsure of what to believe.

“I didn’t do it,” she promised, but he still looked sceptical. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“Why should he?” Whale asked angrily, “You’re a monster, Regina. Always have been, always will be.”

“Hey!” Emma yelled out, interjecting. “Did anyone else actually witness this confrontation?”

The crowd looked guilty at that, neither one of them said a thing. Emma began to look closely at both of them.

“I don’t detect any traces of magic,” Emma said softly, “Well at least any more than usual.”

She looked over at Marian, and seemed to be eyeing her scuffed outfit, “Marian, if Regina cast a spell to make you fall down, shouldn’t the back of your dress be damaged?”

Marian flushed, “Well I-”

“And not the front?” Emma questioned, “Your forearms are scratched up as well as your palms, something which only all could have happened if you fell forward. And don’t say it happened in the Enchanted Forest. Killian practically carried you back; he would have noticed.”

“Aye,” the pirate nodded. “You weren’t hurt before.”

“Which means Regina didn’t use magic against you,” Robin surmised, looking at her confusedly, “You fell. Why did you lie, Marian?”

The crowd looked shocked at the change in events, but Regina was simply surprised. Perhaps she owed Emma Swan a bit more than she thought.

“I hate that you let her into your life!” Marian spat out, “She’s not worthy of your love. She’s nothing but a cold hearted bitch. How much could she even care about you if she’s willing to back down without a fight? She clearly doesn’t love you like you love her.”

“How dare you!” Regina argued for the first time since the confrontation had started, “It was because I love him that I backed down. I wanted him to be happy. And if that was with you, I would have accepted it. But don’t you dare say I don’t care about him.”

“I think you should go,” Robin said to her softly, “We have a lot to discuss, but Marian, this isn’t you. The Marian I knew would never falsify claims like this. She wouldn’t try to purposefully hurt others. I don’t know what happened to you, but honestly, I don’t know if I can be with you anymore. You’re not the woman I fell in love with, and I’m not the man you fell for.”

She looked furious, and Regina noted a bit green. But she marched off, and slowly the crowd began to dissipate. She gave Emma a nod of thanks, before turning her attention back to the thief.

“I should have believed you,” Robin said gently, looking upset, “You’re not that person. You’re not malicious or vengeful; a least not anymore. I’m sorry, Regina.”

“I don’t blame you,” she said softly. “You were in a tight spot. And in all fairness, if this had happened a few years ago, I might actually have done that.”

He circled his arms around her waist, “But some good came out of this,” he said with a grin. “You love me.”

She flushed slightly, as she smiled a little, “As you love me.”

“That I do,” he said, dropping his lips to meet hers.


End file.
